


My Little Secret

by QueenRiley



Category: Earth 2
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor Moore has a brief conversation with her unborn daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abyssinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinia/gifts).



You’re only three months along in there, so tiny I can’t even feel you, but I feel like I know you already. You’ll be a good kid, I can tell. You’ve gone easy on your old mom these few months, barely made me sick or tired or any of the other miserable things I hear babies do in the womb. You must take after me. You can’t take after your father, not and be this easy. He never was one to make my life run smooth.

I wish I knew what you would look like. Will you have my eyes? Your father’s hair? Will you be tall like he is? You’ll be strong, either way. Are you a boy or a girl? I don’t know yet and I think I’m going to wait to find out. I want to be surprised. I really hope you’re a girl, though. We could team up against your dad pretty effectively, you and me.

I have no idea what to name you. You’ll be a Danziger, that’s for sure. You have to have your father’s name. If you’re a boy, John will want to name you after his father. I’d be okay with that, I think. He was a good man. But if you’re a girl? Maybe after my mother. She was quite a lady, would have loved to meet her first grandchild. So maybe you’ll be True. True Danziger. We’ll see.

You’re in for a hard life, kid. Indentured servitude is no picnic. It’s hard work, long hours, and all the jobs that are less than glamourous. But it’s all worth it if you’re surrounded by people you care about, people who care about you. And you’ve got a lot of people, kid. We’re all going to love you forever. You’re something special. I bet every mother thinks that, but you’re different from the rest. You’re going to be something some day. I just know it.

I haven’t told your dad yet. I will. Today maybe. We have a space walk, routine thing, just checking some sealant. Maybe I’ll tell him after that. Or maybe I’ll wait until tomorrow. He’ll be mad I waited. I kind of like having you be my little secret for now, though. It’s nice having you all to myself, for the little while I can.

I can’t wait to meet you.

 


End file.
